creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 CoM Talk Archive 6 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name=) or using the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. New category suggestion Hello Cleric. I am leaving this message to suggest a new category idea to you. The category I will be suggesting is "Dolls/Puppetry". There are a lot of pastas on this wiki devoted to Dolls/Puppetry, and it will help organize the wiki in a better way. I remember once on chat, a user asked "Do you have any pastas about Dolls?" or something along the lines of that. So, instead of searching for them on your own; I propose a new category suggestion, a way to benefit this wiki in category organization. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 11:59, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Is it a Running Joke? This is being posted randomly, and I don't know if it's spam or a running joke, as it's being posted by one person. "What if I told you.. that the earth was a giant dragon.. and what if I told you.. that I could TRAIN this dragon." Just thought I'd report this somewhere. EDIT: It's a signature. I didn't see the preceeding words before it being a review each time. Whoops. :/ TheShadyNerd (talk) 15:51, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for getting that edit in there for me. I haven't written a wiki article in a long time and I forgot to add the categories. I appreciate it! -Falconkpd Just a Suggestion Hello, my name is Aja Allain and i am an up and rising horror screenwriter. I happened to come across some stories about Jeff the Killer on CreepyPasta and I love reading them, made me have a certain spark in what I want to write and direct. I was hoping that maybe I can turn all of the stories about Jeff the Killer into movies one day, but I would like to know if that is okay to do so or not. Please respond back if you have the time. Thank you. KuraiHime18 (talk) 22:02, November 14, 2012 (UTC)Kuraihime Amaya (Aja Allain) I don't think it's up to me, per se, as to whether you can use them for anything. I'm pretty sure the creator is as unknown as they come. Many people have felt free to use and reuse JtK with no legal recourse, and some is making a Slenderman movie. I'd say go for it and don't make it suck. ClericofMadness (talk) 06:45, November 15, 2012 (UTC) It'll take her (assuming they're female) a bit to respond, considering Fur slapped a week ban for "harrassment" (messaging you and others about this) down on em. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 07:08, November 15, 2012 (UTC) How is that even harassment...? ClericofMadness (talk) Beats me. I removed the block. Christ... I WAS FROZEN TODAY!! 07:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) MSN Just so you know, I added you on MSN. My email adress is joshy-the-poshy@hotmail.co.uk on there. EDIT: Forgot mah sig. The Aeronaut (talk) 21:38, November 15, 2012 (UTC) The Aeronaut's Application... Again. I know you mentioned that there isn't a need to reapply, but I feel as if my application would be ignored otherwise. I've had an account here since July 2011, but only recently I've discovered how rewarding it is editing pages, helping out new users and being quality control. I'm on chat a lot of the time, even when it's especially dead. I have a few friends on there, even the admins. I'd like to apply for chatmod once again because I feel I've turned over a new leaf on Creepypasta Wiki. I help out new users, show them the rules and be generally helpful, especially on chat. I often have to intervene in situations where the rules are being broken and alert a mod/admin to apply the consequence for the rule being broken. I know this application is a lot less than before, but this is more to the point. Less is more, right? Anyway, I hope you consider me... again and have a good day. Where was I when the rockets came to life, and carried you away into the alligator sky? (talk) 21:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Screensavers? I recall you having a seperate section for screensavers. In case this is true, then I offer you this picture because I'm not sure if it'd be better going there or in Creepy Images. To the moon, your highness! 06:29, November 21, 2012 (UTC) You mean http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Wallpaper_Gallery ClericofMadness (talk) 09:25, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Fantasy Phantom100’s Application for Administrator Hello there Cleric, I am applying to be an administrator. My name is Kyle and I’m 16. I’ve been reading on the wiki since January and officially joined back in April of this year with moderate knowledge of language and writing, not really expecting much to come of this site. However over time, I began to find quality within the community, thus inspiring me to begin writing my own stories. Brushing up on the rules, finding sources to help me, and asking around, I started learning and growing with the site, my skills getting better by the day. I am here to help and uphold that very same quality that I discovered by passing it on to new users like I was. I have full knowledge of the rules and regulations as well as the incite of how this wiki runs. I am here to uphold the rules, regulate content, and help aspiring writers to develop better skills in their hobby. I don’t tolerate unkindness to other users or violations of the clearly stated rules. I have no problem with placing a ban on someone if necessary. When a new user comes to the wiki with a blog, or through chat asking for help, I ‘m right there giving the best advice I can offer as well as assisting them in posting their story properly. My attitude towards newcomers is hearty and warm welcoming. I’m always there sifting through different stories and content, checking it for mistakes as well as adding things to improve the story. I’ve done writing myself and am aware of different techniques to use in writing to aid others. I can tell that from day one to now, everyday I mature, developing a more serious attitude for how things are run here. I haven’t been banned from chat in my time here, and I’ve learned from my other past mistakes. I’m a prolific editor here and am on the chat frequently. I have experience in writing, literature, management, and the core workings of the site. It’d be an honor to assist in the ground level foundation of the wiki alongside the other admins. I would most generously and humbly accept the opportunity to take on more responsibilities as an admin, genuinely respecting the title and the powers it brings. Overall, I love the wiki as well as the community and will stand with it for as long as it runs. If made an administrator, I will do everything in my power to; aid the other admins in anything to the best of my ability, ban those who take the rules and regulations for granted, and help build aspiring writers to a higher standing in their lives and within community, much the like the users and admins did with me when I first joined. ? Thank you for taking the time to read this application. Have a great day mate. If at first something doesn't die, use a bigger rock. (talk) 20:19, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I fully endorse the idea of Fantasy being an administrator. He's a great guy and is always welcoming to new users, and continues to help the site in many ways.? ? Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 20:29, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Now this is a guy who knows how the wiki works. He'll be a kickass admin; trust me.-- Evra the Kid (talk) 21:04, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I left this message to get a badge. Sorry IIFinallyFamousII (talk) 13:48, November 24, 2012 (UTC) yours truly Hey, am I able to apply for mod? You know I'm on quite often, and you know I have some mod experience, I'd try my best to enforce the rules whenever I'm around, and I have short patience with Rule-Breakers, so, I'd probably make a good Mod on that behalf. ^ ^; Nothin' Suits me like a Suit!♪ When I'm sad I stop being sad and be AWESOME instead True Story 16:33, October 16, 2012 (UTC) 15:38, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm in complete support of this. We could use the extra help and I'm almost 100% sure that Fantasy would make a great admin. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 21:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Creepydude42's Application For Chatmod Hello there, Cleric! I'm Ryan (Creepydude42). I've been on this site for a good five months now (since June), and I'm attempting to apply to be a chatmoderator. I think I would be good for the job. I would inforce the rules sternly without sounding arrogant. I wouldn't be triggerhappy, but I would ban when I would need to. I would also be very helpful and friendly to new users, as I have helped many of them to learn how to update the AL , make an article, edit their profile, etc. I've really enjoyed coming to this wiki, and I would like to help make it a better place. Creepydude42 (talk) 16:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Ryan is a friendly user who has been welcoming to me and plenty others. I fully endorse the idea of him getting promoted to chat moderator. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 16:34, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Ryan is an awesome person, he's definitely the guy for Chat mod if you ask me, even if I'm not a mod. :l Boombomb HiddenSpirit's chatmod Application. Being a member of this site since Dec. 2011, I'm aware of all the dramatic garbage that can go on. I'll be able to prevent it, and I've tried to, as well. I'm also on chat during the early hours, where admins/mods aren't usually present, so I can monitor chat then. ? I do seem rather quiet at times, but that doesn't mean I'm not watching. I've also helped users post stories and update the AL, and I try to be friendly. Hopefully I bear all the traits of a suitable mod.Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 16:49, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Requesting A Category I Was going through the categories and i noticed we did'nt have the category "Blood/Gore" yet and i was wondering if i could ask you to create it.gore is one of the main categories we should need beacuse blood and gore is a big part of this wiki.because i've read at least 30 pastas with gory images or subtitles to them.a few of them were completely about blood.--DeviantSerpent (talk) 17:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I know you didn't ask for my opinion, but I suppose that's unnecessary as we already have the NSFW category. WhiteReaper (talk) 17:56, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Deathpuff's Application for Adminship, Hello, I'm Deathpuff, How are you? I'm good, thanks, I would like to be admin because i feel like i can help around the wiki, clean up the trash (the shitty stuff that needs to die), and help choose if the pasta should be on Trollpasta wiki or this wiki, or if it should just get the fuck out of Wikia, I should be an admin because i'm really helpful, kind, and can help spellcheck (Microsoft Word anyone? LMFAO), and help you, ClericofAwesomeness,? Really hope i can become admin (or Chat Mod, Either way i'm cool), Stay cool Cleric, Deathpuff (talk) 18:07, November 24, 2012 (UTC)Deathpuff You have been here for one month, have two edits, rarely on chat, have been banned from chat, and have not done anything to prove you have the potential for administrator or chat moderator. No offense, but this thing takes time. It doesn't happen in over one month. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 15:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Updates Your Wiki has been provided with chathacks and soon differnent chatmods and amin symbols, If there is anything else you would like just tell me. Welcome to the 2012 chat Shining- Armor 19:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Mod and Admin symbols have been changed, if you wish for different ones please post the links of the pictures on my talk page. I also have a number of minor CSS improvements I can apply to fix spacing and overcrowding issues. There are also things that could be added to the overall wiki CSS that would help make it better in minor ways. Shining- Armor 23:08, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Application for Admin. Hello I know that I havent been here for very long, nor have edited too much. I wanted to apply for admin so that I may gain access to the MediaWiki sector of this wiki. I would use these privleges to edit and improve syntax and add more and more bug fixes and overall improvments. You wouldnt believe what could be accomplished just through MediaWiki itself. I am going to take a second and say that I will probably never have over 300 edits here ever since I only edit MW, there are great improvements to be made to this wiki that would set it even more apart from the rest. If you choose to deny which you have every right to, I will only be able to submit code through other admins which can lead to er... major syntax problems and overall inefficiency of the code. As it is chat takes too long to load all of the code because as you can see here and here it is just in a mess. I could improve the syntax which leads to faster loading and overall stability of the features. I thank you for reading this and taking the time to consider. Shining- Armor 23:08, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Done. ClericofMadness (talk) 02:03, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Application for Mod (Re-do) I did this a while back but it seems to have dissapeared, so, if I may, I'm redoing mine I am Boombomb, I'm a nice person in general, when I'm on in the morning there are usually no moderators on chat and I would like to be a mod for that reason with many others. In many instances have I reinforced the rules, but I have been banned before due to my idiocy in the old times, I have changed myself and became better for it, I help new users around and I try my hardest whenever I can. I have experiance as a mod in many places, and have reinforced the rules whenever possible there too, it'd be an honour to be a chat mod here, I'm on very often too. I have befriended a lot of people here, and I am on when I can be, to as late as I can, sometimes I'm not active due to owning a wiki of my own but I try my best to Multitask. I don't write pastas anymore, but I try to help other people with theirs, or fix grammar or source whenever it is possible. You know me a bit too, we've had some chats with eachother and I try my best to get along with everyone, sometimes I don't find that possible depending oon the behaviour. This is my application for Chat Moderator. Thanks, Boombomb http://images.wikia.com/creepypasta/images/a/ab/Support.png With his chat moderation on many other wikies, I believe Boom will make a responsible and reliable chat mod, due to said previous experience. Do you remember the ruby sky, the sky that we saw on that day? 13:51, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Boombomb has been a very responsible user on the chat, helping to point new users to the rules before they begin to chat, enforcing said rules, and welcoming the users and making them feel comfortable on the site. (Unless they are being trolls, in which case, Boom is quick to alert an admin/mod) I really think that Boom will make a great mod! Jekel-and-Hyde (talk) 14:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC)Jekel-and-Hyde Boom is a really helpful, reliable, kind user. He knows the rules well and is quite nice to new users. I think he'd make a brilliant chat mod. ^u^ MOON PRISM POWER!!! (talk) 14:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Boom is a really nice guy, and much less prone to scaring off noobs than me. Submarine burning in hell! (talk) 15:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC) He is very responsible on chat always telling others when they are breaking rules and frequents it alot Shining- Armor 19:05, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat Moderator Application Hi this is Nommyzombies, and I thought it was time for my to apply for chat mod' privileges. I have been on this wiki for 8 months now, and my edit count is rising greatly. I am on chat every day, and active on the wiki everyday. I try to be nice to everyone that comes on to chat, and help people with their pastas, pictures, etc. I feel that I am responsible, and have only ever been banned once, when I first joined, for article listing problems. Other than day, I have never been chat banned, or banned from editing this wiki. Thanks for taking the time to read this brief application. I did not want to make it very long, because I covered everything I needed to. So I hope you take this into consideration, and thanks! NomNomNommyZombies (talk) 15:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Category Request I've recently been working on a little project. We have a metric shitton of stories about dolls and cannibalism, so I would like to request both of those as categories. There are easily ten of each, so please take a look at this blog post that lists ten of each of both of them. Dolls & Cannibalism. If you choose to make them categories, please let me know on Skype. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 05:12, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I support this 100%. WhiteReaper (talk) 11:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Business Cat's Application for Administrator Hello Cleric. I know you have been bombarded with a lot of applications lately, so I'll try to keep this short and simple. I wish to become an administrator on this wikia. I have a total of 630 edits on this account combined with my older Temmington account. I often help out the wikia by editing the galleries and categorizing pastas. I wish to increase my helping by adding admin only categories, deleting spam, blocking vandals, and other stuff I notify admins about doing while they are not around. I wish to enhance the wiki by helping this site out with categorization and to try to lessen rule-breakers. I would appreciate if you consider my application for administrator, and even more appreciate it if you decide to accept this conversation. Just because the cat pays the rent, doesn't mean I don't have rights! (talk) 03:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Wolfenmaus' Third Moderator Application What happened today shouldn't have happened. There were no mods, and you were away. I've always been here, and so I ask for moderator again. Please Cleric, I want to save the chat. I smell bacon on you. (talk) 15:46, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I agree with this, Wolf would make a good mod, He is on a lot. Kill1mes (talk) 15:49, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I agree with this too, I mean he would be a great mod since he is on the chat alot. Aphelion (talk) 15:53, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Wolfen is a very good whistle-blower, and he's extremely trustworthy. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 16:19, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I believe that Wolf will make an excellent mod. He is online many hours of the day/night and knows all the rules forwards and backwards. I support Wolf being a mod! Jekel-and-Hyde (talk) 16:33, December 4, 2012 (UTC)Jekel-and-Hyde Oh yes. Yes a million times, yes to the Moon, yes to the universe! Yes to time itself! Wolf is a great person to talk to on chat and I think that he'll make an excellent mod. Oh, yeah, and he's always online. Get stuffed, maggot. 16:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I support wolfen 100%.